Will I Leave Everything Behind?
by mlbv-grimm
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are rich/famous, will they care about the girls? or will they pick money over them? Read to find out! what happends when they end up going to the same school as the girls? And once their father find out that they are falling in love, he threads them, by saying 'money or them' one choice. Original pairing! Review! Chapter 10, has been posted!
1. Chapter 1: Girls to Dance with!

**OK people I adopted this story from 0oAngelwithabrokenhaloOo, the story use to be name 'singing love' but I'm changing it to 'Will i leave everything behind'... She gave me permission! Thanks!... First chapter is her's then the others are mine. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY! **

* * *

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

I look out, to the crowd, and I see them shouting out our names.

"RRB, Rowdyruff Boys, RRB." I smile.

"ok guys lets open with, 'Down' the song Boomer wrote." I say to my brothers.

"umm…ok" Boomer and Butch say.

**(Bubbles P.O.V) **

OMG, I can't believe me, Buttercup and Blossom are at the front stage, in the RRB concert.

(Boomer sings)

Baby are you down, down, down, down

Down, down,

Even if the sky is falling down, down, down Ooh _(ohhhhh) _

(Brick sings)

You got gotta know, tonight is the night to let go,

Put on a show

I wanna see how you lose control.

(Butch sings)

So leave it behind cause we,

Have a night to get away,

So come on and fly with me,

As we make are our great escape.

(All three, singing)

So baby don't worry,

You are my only,

You won't be lonely,

Even if the sky is falling down,

You'll be my only,

No need to worry,

Baby are you down, down, down, down

Down, down

Baby are you down, down, down

Even if the sky is falling _(ohh, yeaaa)_

(Boomer singing)

Your body next to me,

I'll take you away,

Hey,

Turn this place into our private getaway

(All three, singing)

So baby don't worry,

You are my only,

You won't be lonely,

Even if the sky is falling down,

You'll be my only,

No need to worry,

Baby are you down, down, down, down

Down, down

Baby are you down, down, down

Even if the sky is falling _(ohh, yeaaa)_

(Butch singing)

Even if the sky is falling down,

She gets down lower,

Down like her temperature,

Cause to me she, zero degrees,

She cold, _(over freeze)_

I got that girl from overseas,

Now she my Miss America,

Now can I be her soldier, please?

I'm fighting for this girl,

On the battlefield of love,

Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above

Don't you ever leave my side, _(never) _

Honestly I'm down like the economy, _(yeahhh)_

(Brick and Boomer singing)

So leave it behind,

Cause we,

Have to get away,

So come on and fly with me,

As we make are great escape, _(so why don't we run away)_

(All three, singing)

So baby don't worry,

You are my only,

You won't be lonely,

Even if the sky is falling down,

You'll be my only,

No need to worry,

Baby are you down, down, down, down

Down, down

Baby are you down, down, down

Even if the sky is falling _(ohh, yeaaa)_

**(Brick's P.O.V) **

Once we were finished, the crowd started screaming. I smile all the lights shut off -we went to the dressing rooms to drink some water.

"DUDE WE ROCK!" exclaim Butch.

"WE SURE DO!" Boomer responded, as he and Butch high five each other.

"So what song should we do next?" I ask both my brothers

"Well I think 'whistle', should we sing together?" says Boomer.

"Sure, together" I say,

"Alright" Butch jumps up and down.

Once me and my brothers went out, the spot lights came on.

(Brick sings)

Can you blow my whistle baby,

Whistle baby, let me know,

*I went by the crowd and saw this hot girl. I smile and held out my hand, she looks surprise. Anyways she takes it and I pull her up on the stage*

I whisper "just move your hips to the rhythm and let me do the rest" she smiles and nods. I see my brothers do the same.

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

I see my brother pick a girl from the audience, so I do the same. I move along the edge and pick this girl and tell her "Dance and I'll do the rest" she nods.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Girl with the Pink Eyes!

**YEA i wrote a song, call "Girl with the pink eyes" **

**READ/REVIEW**

* * *

(Boomer's P.O.V)  
I see my two brothers pick a partner, to dance with. I do the same as them, I pick this pretty girl from the audience. I smile, she smiles and we keep singing the song 'whistle'. We all seem to have fun -we are having fun!- and dancing around. Then the song was finish, went so fast.

"Ok people, one more song!" screams Brick, then continues "This song goes to this pretty girl, right next to me!" He points to a girl that haves red/orange hair and abnormal pink eyes.

Brick whispers to me and Butch "ok guys, lets sing... 'Those pretty red eyes' but I would like to add a change. Dont say red, say pink and change it from... Ahhh, you guys get it."

"ok, we get it!" Says Butch, I nod. Then we started singing.

(Brick sings)  
Oh, that girl with the pink eyes,  
People say they look abnormal,  
To me they dont,  
When I see them,  
I feel like I'm in heaven  
(Heaven I tell you)  
Don't you think?  
I know you do,  
Ohhhh, girl  
Those pink eyes of yours are soooo,  
Beautiful,_ (Beautiful)_  
Ohhh, girl with the pink eyes.

(Butch singing)  
Oh, brother  
That girl sure got pretty pink eyes,  
They shiny _(shineeee)_  
Ohh _(ohhhh)_ they shine,  
(Brick sings)  
Of course they do, do  
They will always shine,  
I feel lost,  
When I look at them,  
Hey girl,  
With those pink eyes,  
Do you think the same about,  
My red eyes _(red)_

(Boomer singing)  
Oh, im sure she thinks,  
The same,  
Come on I know,  
She those!

(all singing)  
Oh, that girl with the pink eyes,  
People say they look abnormal,  
To me they dont,  
When I see them,  
I feel like I'm in heaven  
_(Heaven I tell you)_  
Don't you think?  
I know you do,  
Ohhhh, girl  
Those pink eyes of yours are soooo,  
Beautiful, _(Beautiful)_  
Ohhh, girl with the pink eyes.

(Brick sings)  
Strawberry,  
My favorite flavor is,  
Strawberry,  
It reminds me of you,  
Ohhh _(ohhhh)_  
When I see those pink eyes,  
I'm in another world.

(Boomer singing)  
Yeah, yeah,  
In another world,  
I know how ya feel,  
A perfect world,_ (new world)_,  
Everything just everything  
Is gorgeos like her (herrr)

(All singing)  
Oh, that girl with the pink eyes,  
People say they look abnormal,  
To me they dont,  
When I see them,  
I feel like I'm in heaven  
_(Heaven I tell you)_  
Don't you think?  
I know you do,  
Ohhhh, girl  
Those pink eyes of yours are soooo,  
Beautiful, _(Beautiful)_  
Ohhh, girl with the pink eyes.  
(end of song)

When we finish singing, the girl with pink eyes was blushing. To my surprise, Brick was also blushing,- wait, something just happen.

"Butch, why is Brick Blushing" I ask butch.

"Well, he was really close to her, at the end of the song" responded Butch.

"ok" i said, as we walk back to are dressing rooms, i saw Brick ask for her phone number. I won him, becuase the girl i dance with. Gave me her phone number already, during the song!  
I wonder why Butch looks Piss off?

* * *

**REVIEW! IM ACCEPTING OC'S**


	3. Chapter 3: My girl on Blue

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Boomer singing will be on Italics, when Butch sings, it will be on Bold. Brick on Underline. So if the words are in italic and underline, Boomer and Brick are singing. Ahhhh, you guys get the point. **

**Enjoy! Review/comment! **

**Chapter 3: Phone number**

* * *

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

I can't believe that Butch is mad, because this girl didn't wanna give him, her phone number. Well now that I remember, I think it's the first time a girl didn't give him, there number. To bad, to sad she didn't wanna give him, her digits. In my case, I didn't have to ask for a phone number. The girl I was dancing with, gave my her phone number, during the song.

She was so beautiful, she had blond hair, blue eyes and a perfect body. What else would someone ask for? She had everything. In other words every girl, would do anything to look like her. Plus she wasn't a whore, she was wearing some blue skinny jeans and a white and blue shirt. She didn't show to much and didn't cover to much.

"Man, why didn't she give me her phone number?" Butch asked. Dude, his gonna go insane just because a girl didn't wanna give her number.

"I. don't. know. Why you care so much, it's not like the world is gonna end." I responded.

"Well the world is not gonna end, but MY world will END. That girl had everything, I ever dreamed about." shouted Butch. I was about to respond back, but I heard Brick talking to someone.

* * *

…

"Hello, Pinky" said Brick

"Hey, I told you to PLEASE don't call me Pinky. My name is-"

"Blossom, yea I know… But I like Pinky better, it's easier to say"

"Wow, so why you calling, it's 11 at night?"

"To…T-to say, good night?"

"O-K…you already said your good night, bye"

"Bye" Brick sighed.

* * *

…

Oh shoot, I need to call, Bubbles.

…

* * *

"Hello, is this Bubbles?"

"Yes, why"

"It's me Boomer from the RRB-"

"AHHHHHH, OMG"

"Yup, it's me Boomer"

"So you did call me! I though you forgot"

"Why would I Forget? Your such a pretty girl"

"OMG, THANK YOU"

"lol, are you always this happy!"

"Well yea… YUP!"

"That's good! I wanna sing you a song… is that fine with y-"

"YES! Of course, it's fine with me"

"Ok! Here I Go! It's call 'My Girl on Blue' I made it just for you…

_Oh, my girl on blue,_

_With that sexy voice,_

_Did I ever tell you,_

_She glows,_

_People may think,_

_It's just my imagination,_

_But oh, no, it's not,_

_Watch out she comes from the heavens,_

_She's sweeter then the blue berries __**(Sweeter)**_

_Yeah! Come out and come with me,_

_Let's go far away,_

_Where it's just you and me,_

_You're my angle,_

_I'm your guardian,_

_Let nothing come between us,_

_You're the positive_

_I'm the negative,_

_We will always come together!  
No matter what happens_

_Oh, my girl on blue,_

_With that sexy voice,_

_Did I ever tell you,_

_She glows,_

_People may think,_

_It's just my imagination,_

_But oh, no, it's not,_

_Watch out she comes from the heavens,_

_She's sweeter then the blue berries __**(Sweeter)**_

_You're my girl_

_With the blue skinny jeans,_

_Oh girl, come with me,_

_I won't bite_

_I know we're are perfect for each other,_

_Come on,_

_I won't bite,_

_I'm the perfect guardian for the you,_

_My angle,_

_You're a gift from heaven,_

_Ohhh, you turn me on,_

_Oh, my girl on blue,_

_With that sexy voice,_

_Did I ever tell you,_

_She glows,_

_People may think,_

_It's just my imagination,_

_But oh, no, it's not,_

_Watch out she comes from the heavens,_

_She's sweeter then the blue berries __**(Sweeter)**_

_**(End of song)**_

So bubbles did you like the song I made for you?"

"Are You kidding me? I LOVE it!"

"I'm glad you did!"

"Thank's… I have to go to sleep"

"why? Oh would you like to go to the are concert tomorrow?"

"YES! Can my sisters come?"

"Yea of course, who are they?"

"Blossom and Buttercup"

"…"

"Boomer?"

" oh, yes they can come, I'll get ya'll in the front seats…bye"

"Bye…" with that she hung up.

* * *

Did she say her sister's are Blossom and Buttercup? Blossom was the one dancing with Brick, and Buttercup was the one dancing with Butch. I must tell Butch and Brick.

"Butch! Guess what the girl that didn't give you, her number, will come tomorrow to are concert!"

"What?! How you know" ask and confuse Butch.

"The girls we dance with, are sisters!" I told him, he look surprise, excited and mad.

"Good, because I wrote her a song, it's song title is 'Why are you trying to break my world'…" said an bored Butch.

"Good luck" I said, with that I went to my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Next chapter, Butch will sing the song to Buttercup! Please review! If you review, I'm sure you have read the chapter! So PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking my world?

**Thanks you all, who review! Continue to review, and I'll continue to write more!**

**When Boomer sings the words will be in italics, when Butch sings the words will be on Bold. When Brick sings the words will be underline, if Brick and Boomer sing the words will be in italics with underline. You guys get, how it works!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Why are you trying to break my World**

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

Yeah! Today is the day, I get to see Bubbles. I'm sure Butch is also excited, but, he just doesn't wanna admit it.

"Boomer, are you sure Buttercup is coming to are concert?" asked Butch, you get what I mean, he keeps asking if Buttercup is coming to are concert.

"Yes, I'm sure… this is the 100 time, you asked in less then an hour." I replied. Butch, just roll his eyes.

Once we got up stage, I could see Bubbles and her sisters! You could say, I was smiling like and idiot, when I saw Bubbles. Once we were ready to start singing, Butch annonce

"Today, we will present a new song, 'Why Are You Trying to Break my world'… I wrote it to a girl name Buttercup." -Buttercup look confuse.

"**Oh girl,**

**Tell me why you wanna do this,**

**I just wanna be nice,**

**But you just turn around,**

**Oh, **_**(Ohhh) **_**why are you trying to break my world,**

**You're the first girl,**

**That I ever cared about,**

**Come on, **

**I know you wanna be with me,**

**Come girl,**

**Let your self,**

**Follow your heart,**

**Not your feet,**

_Oh, but she did break your world_

_Como on, _

_Tell her how ya feel_

_Tell her,_

_**Oh I feel,**_

_**Love,**_

_**She's on all my dreams **_

_**Sence I first met her,**_

**Oh girl,**

**Tell me why you wanna do this,**

**I just wanna be nice,**

**But you just turn around,**

**Oh, **_**(Ohhh) **_**why are you trying to break my world,**

**You're the first girl,**

**That I ever cared about,**

**Come on, **

**I know you wanna be with me,**

**Come girl,**

**Let your self,**

**Follow your heart,**

**Not your feet,**

_Oh I know,_

_Why did she hung up on you,_

_Oh, she hung up on you,_

_But try again, again, _

_Tell her how you feel,_

_Ohhhh, tell her_

**Oh girl,**

**Tell me why you wanna do this,**

**I just wanna be nice,**

**But you just turn around,**

**Oh, **_**(Ohhh) **_**why are you trying to break my world,**

**You're the first girl,**

**That I ever cared about,**

**Come on, **

**I know you wanna be with me,**

**Come girl,**

**Let your self,**

**Follow your heart,**

**Not your feet,**

**(End of song)**

When we finish, Buttercup was laughing. Who knows why? Butch had a confuse face on -anyways we continue with the concert.

(1 hour pass)

The concert was finish, so I gave signs to Bubbles, to wait on me. When the zone was clear, I went out to meet Bubbles and her sisters- so did my brothers.

"Hey Bubbles" I said, as I hug her. I just met her, and I feel like I met her for years.

"Hey Boo-" Bubbles got rudely interrupted by Butch

"Buttercup why were you laughing?"

"Cuz, you said, not with your feet?" said an annoyed Buttercup.

Mean while, me and Bubbles made up a couple name for Butch and buttercup.

"BUTCH" I scream to get his attention.

"What?" Butch says.

"Me and Bubbles, made a couple name for you and Buttercup, it's Butchercup!" I said, with a smirk.

"Couple name? we are not even a couple. And H-e-l-l no" said Buttercup.

**(No ones P.O.V)**

The RRB dad, was watching from a corner. He was not happy at all.

* * *

**People please review! I have not updated chapter 7 for the 'We Are better then YOU' becuase, I'm waiting for cartoon critic, to fix it... it's hard to beta when that person haves started school... so i'm waiting on cartooncritic3, please be patient... oh, i started school! My other stories and this one, will be updated almost daily. (I mean i will update at least 1 one storie, each day). Yea, im sorry for the bad grammer on this story, but i tried my best! I only have a beta for one of my stories. xD... REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Watching me?

**Thank you all, for the reviews! Continue to review! Boomer singing is in italics, Brick's in underline and Butch in Bold. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

After the concert, me and Bubbles decided to go get ice cream. I don't know, but I felt like someone was watching me. It felt weird, to know that someone was watching me. I know that I'm a celebrity, but no need to watch my every move. I'm use to fan girls watching me, but this time it felt like someone was really watching my every move -Some one with an evil, intention- I decided to take Bubbles to her hotel, because it was getting late. Yeah, she's in Hotel because, she doesn't live here. She just came to see me and my brothers sing. I'm staying here for a month, so I told Bubbles that I'll pay for her hotel, for a month. I can't believe she agreed!

When I came home, my dad was acting weird. Well actually, his my step dad, all he really cares about is money. I use to think like him, until I met Bubbles, - there is more to life, then just money.

"Boomer, where wore you?" Asked my dad.

"I went to get some ice cream" I replied, with a smile in my face.

"With who?" Wait, how he know I didn't went by my self?

"No one?" I said, it sounded more like a question.

"Oh, are you sure?" he says with a not so convince face, then goes my opposite direction -in the dark.

I was about to step foot in my room, when an OVER excited Brick, came to talk to me.

"Boomer! Guess what" said Brick, holding back his excitement.

"Butch, finally learn the different between his left and right?" I asked, with hope.

"Umm, no. Me and BLOSSOM, made a song TOGETHER" he singed the last word.

"Cool, can I hear it?" I asked Brick.

(Song starts)

When I'm beside you,

I feel lost,

Oh, did I tell you,

We should be together,

No matter how much you,

Denied it,

Pink and red,

Go together,

I wanna go for a walk,

Can you go with me?

(Yeah)

(Can we go to the mall?)

Yeah,

can we go to the library?

(Yeah)

My friend said, do you wanna go to the bar?

(No)

I agree,

When I'm beside you,

I feel lost,

Oh, did I tell you,

We should be together,

No matter how much you,

Denied it,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, uh, ah

Let's go to the park,

(Holding hands)

I want you,

To know,

That I'll be there for you,

Ah, ah, ah

When I'm beside you,

I feel lost,

Oh, did I tell you,

We should be together,

No matter how much you,

Denied it,

(End of song, the words in apprentices are what Blossom haves to sing)

"Well, good Brick!" I told him. Before Brick got a chance to respond Butch came in.

"Guys, I went to the game arcade with Buttercup! And she gave me her PHONE NUMBER!" shouted Butch.

**So how was this chapter? Please review, 5-10 reviews for next chapter! Oh, just review so I can know, you read it. (And you enjoyed the chapter)! **

**REVIEW/COMMENT! **


	6. Chapter 6: I want to be with you

**OK! Chapter 6! I bet ya'll are excited! Right? Well anyways, THANK YOU,THANK YOU, for the people who review/follow or favorite this story! Continue to read/review! Boomer singing is on Italics, Butch singing is on Bold and when Brick sings, it's on underline! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

I don't know, but I have a feeling that my step-dad is mad. This morning, he wouldn't even look at us in the eyes. He look distracted all morning, he never had, acted this strange, before. I wonder what's he thinking, I hope its something good.

I have told Brick and Butch, that I was going for a walk in the park. They just smirk, knowing I was really going to see my angel - Bubbles. When I got to the spot, where me and her where suppose to meet. I didn't found her, instead I found a note. It say's -

*_You are too late son, remember when you were a kid? I told you, 'I will adopt you and your brothers in one condition' do you remember what that one condition was, Boomer? Well if you don't, let me remind you 'the one condition is, that ya'll must NEVER fall in love, ya'll will do what ever I command and say. You three are owned by me, AND you three will belong to me, FOREVER.' and of course, you three just agreed with me. Isn't that right? Boomer, plus you three signed a CONTRACT. _

_Ps: If you want your little blue angel back, you most come back home and pretend that this Never happen. Or else… I WAS gonna say, 'girl or the money'… but I saw, that you would actually pick the girl over the money. I don't know about Butch or Brick, but you are the weakest. I will harm her, if you don't come back home. A.S.A.P…._

_From, Him (Your daddy)_

Then I finished reading the note… I feel my body going numb.

"Hey kid, you all right?" Asked a man who was running, around the field.

"Y-yeah" I said, trying to sound cool, only to fail miserably.

As soon as I said that, I took off running to my house.

I burst through the front door, I felt my brothers eyes on me. But, I didn't care, I went running to Him's room.

"Dad, where are you?" I sounded so desperate, I could fall off a bridge.

"Ah, I see you came back" Him said, with a smirk in his face. "here." he handed me Bubbles, that had tape on her mouth.

She tried talking only to fail, "Hmph, mhuum"

"Bubbles, its gonna be ok" I said, trying to calm her down.

"OK, take her back home, and I don't want to see you two together, again. Do you understand?" Him said.

"Ok" I nodded. "come Bubbles, I'll take you home" I grab her hand, and we went to the car. In silence.

"Bubbles, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen" I told Bubbles.

"it's ok, Why did he kidnap me for?" Asked Bubbles.

"Because, he doesn't want a girl in my life" I simply replied.

"Can't we like, meet somewhere, secretly?" She asked me, with hope on her eyes.

"Yea, how about we meet on the woods, behind the park"

"Yeah, I guess that would be a great place"

"Ok, Bubbles, good-bye" I wave, as she got out the car's passenger door. Then before entering the Hotel, she blew me a kiss. I blush, but i could tell she was sad, about what happen earlier.

When I got back home, it felt so empty. My Brothers were nowhere to be found, I wonder what happen to them? Maybe the same as me. Maybe.

I felt so lonely, that I decided to write a song, of how I felt. It's title is 'Today I'm with you, who knows about tomorrow'

_Today I'm with you,_

_Tomorrow I'm not,_

_Why those life have to be so unfair?_

_Why don't you understand,_

_That I want to be with her,_

_She's the light of my life,_

_I couldn't replace her._

_Please, let me be with her one more day,_

_I beg you,_

_Just one more day,_

_Just one more day,_

_Of me smelling her hair,_

_Feeling her body against mine,_

_Feeling her hands,_

_Laughing with her,_

_Sharing with her,_

_Oh, one more day,_

_Today I'm with you,_

_Tomorrow I'm not,_

_Why those life have to be so unfair?_

_Why don't you understand,_

_That I want to be with her,_

_She's the light of my life,_

_I couldn't replace her._

_I would do the impossible,_

_To spend one more day,_

_Just one more day,_

_And be with her,_

_I don't know how,_

_But I would get the moon, _

_And sell it,_

_One more day,_

_Of me being with you,_

_Feeling the touch of you hand,_

_Today I'm with you,_

_Tomorrow I'm not,_

_Why those life have to be so unfair?_

_Why don't you understand,_

_That I want to be with her,_

_She's the light of my life,_

_I couldn't replace her._

_(End of song)_

When I finish writing the song, I could hear Butch punching the wall, and shouting. This is gonna be a long day.

**So, how was this chapter? Good? Great? **

**This chapter was sad…**

**Please review! Review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Your my light

**Thank you for all your awesome REVIEWS! **

**Continue to review! OK? **

**(Chapter 7)**

* * *

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

(One week after)

5:55 pm,

5:56 pm,

5:57 pm,

I just can't wait no more, I ran out the door. When I was half way on closing the door I shouted. "BRICK, I'LL BE BACK… I'LL GO GET, MY BIKE FIX, OK?… TELL DAD!"

"OK" Shouted back, Brick.

I went to garage and got my bike, who say's a new bike needed to be fix? I got in my bike, and pedal to the park.

I parked it, next to a post and went running to the spot where me and Bubbles agree to meet.

6:00pm!

"Boomer!" Bubbles smile, as she came to me - hugging me!

"Bubbles!" I hug her back, I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"So, how's your crazy dad?" asked Bubbles.

"Crazy…like always" I replied, Bubbles just giggle. She looks so cute when she giggles! The whole day went by, by each of us asking questions. Like always we have LOTS of things in common. It was starting to get dark, so that meant - time to go, home.

"Boomer, I have to go home… it's getting dark" whisper Bubbles in my ears, that send a tingling sensation all over my body.

"Yeah, I know… but I don't want you to leave" I whisper back.

"yeah, I don't want to leave you too, but then, if we don't… both of us can get into trouble"

"ok, bye Bubbles" I waved good-bye to him, we both went opposite directions.

"Bye Boomer"

Once I got inside my house, I could hear someone singing - It sounded like Butch! I got closer to his door and put my ear against the door. I could hear him singing…

"**Once in time,**

**I found you,**

**Come, come on **

**I can't loose you**

**Oh, ye, yea, a**

**I just met you,**

**My life can risk loosing youuuu,**

**Bitches would say,**

**That there is no such thing as,**

**Love at first sight,**

**I don't know what to say,**

**Eh, eh, eh**

**Well, I use to think the sameee**

**But no more,**

**Oh, ye, yea, a**

**I don't know what to say,**

**What I feel about youuuu,**

**But, I like you at my side,**

**Your like the light,**

**Keeping me together,**

**I'm dieing to see youuuu, **

**Speaking of us,**

**I don't know what to say,**

**Stupid me, **

**Of course I know,**

**Youuu, **

**Are the hottest girl**

**The only,**

**And only in my dreams**

**Once in time,**

**I found you,**

**Come, come on **

**I can't loose you**

**Oh, ye, yea, a**

**I just met you,**

**My life can risk loosing youuuu,**

**And Bitches will say,**

**I love YOUUUU!**

**I'm that bitch,**

**I'm YOURRR Bitch…**

**Buttercup**

**(End of Butch singing)**

When he said Buttercup, the sound fainted away, like a gho-

"BOOMER ARE YOU STALKING ME?" Shouted Butch.

"N-no what makes you say t-that?" I felt, terrified

"Boomer really? Do you think I'm that stupid? I just open the door and you fell down" Butch said, rolling his forest green eyes.

"Well you are stupid…" I trail off,

"WHAT?!"

"N-nothing I said nothing"

"That's what I thought" he patted my head, ugh, his gonna mess up, my hair.

"So, how's you and Buttercup?" I was curious, after what happen with Bubbles.

"ummm, I pick money over her, because Him, threaded me to harm Buttercup, if I didn't…" I could tell Butch hands turning into a fist.

* * *

**I wonder what Boomer will respond, and what they will plan! Please REVIEW! 7-10 or more reviews, for chapter 8! Yeah its a short chapter, but at least i updated! right?**


	8. Chapter 8: Why Did You Leave Me?

**Chapter 8! Yeah I only got like, 5 reviews :(, was chapter 7 the worst? Well anyways, I'm being nice and posted chapter 8! People I have enough time, to write around 500-1000 words, why can't y'all just review 1-10 words, it only takes seconds, and it makes me happier, which makes me write more!**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

Well I guess Him, threatened Butch... well what a wonderful step dad we have - Sike.

"Oh...you know what?!" I asked with excitement.

"Wud" Said Butch,

"We can go to school!" I whisper.

"Why are you whispering? and don't we have enough problems, to deal with?" asked Butch, trying to mimic my voice.

"ugh, Butch you really are stupid" I said and roll my eyes, "If we go to school we can tell the girls to go to the same school with us… without Him knowing, of course."

"yup, but there is one problem"

"And, what would that, "Problem" be?" This is a perfect plan, how could it not work?

"We are not allowed to see the girls or even contact them"

"Really? and I thought YOU like breaking rules… especially sneaking out the house" his eyes lit up, like a child opening a Christmas present.

"Who knew you had a brain, little bro… today at night, we're going to go see, are girls" Ahh, he mest up my hair, AGAIN!

"You're the one with no brain." I murmur, he is planning how we are going to sneak out, that he didn't even hear me! Butch is not used to thinking, unlike Brick who actually thinks. Why is Butch even trying to think, it's like a newborn baby trying to walk. Well at least it looks like he's really trying hard - to come up with a plan.

"Aha I got it!, Boomer get closer, heres the plan… we'll sneak out, that window" Butch said, while pointing at the window in his bedroom. I feel like laughing, but decided to hold it.

"ummm, Butch I don-" I was starting to say, when someone interrupted me.

"Ah, I see ya'll trying to leave without me" it said.

"Ummm, Brick?" I asked, hopefully.

"Nuh, I'm the boogie man, duh of course I'm Brick." Brick said, while coming out the shadows.

"so you been hiding, this whole time?" Butch hiss, demanding for the answer.

"Yeah, and Butch you should be happy that I'm here.. really? you looked that you were gonna come up with a good plan, then when the plan came out your mouth, it was garbage." Said Brick while, laying on Butch's bed.

"GARBAGE?!" Shouted Butch, oh, uh this is bad.

"STOP!" I shouted before Brick would respond to Butch. Both my brothers turn to look at me, their looks would kill. "Do y'all want to get caught? don't y'all want to go see your girlfriends?" At the word 'girlfriends', they both blushed.

"...They are not are girlfriends, but nope we don't wanna get caught…" Said Butch, and scratch his back.

"Yea we wanna go see them" Brick finished for Butch.

"Alright...Brick what's the plan?" I asked.

"Ok! Here's the real plan" He said, and looked at Butch. "We are gonna…" He kept talking, but I wasn't listening, I was thinking about Bubbles, I'll just have to go with the flow. "So that's the plan, do you guys get it?"

"Yup" me and Butch said. Butch looked like he wasn't even paying attention, yup that's Butch.

"Ok then, what are we waiting for?" Asked Brick,

"...umm we, uhhh…" Butch said.

"AHH, Put pillows, on your beds so they look like y'alls body" Brick started to get annoyed. "Then meet me over at my bedroom." I went running to my bedroom, while Brick went to his. Butch just walk over to his bed, after all we were at his bedroom. Once I got to my room, I put three pillows, then put a blanket over them. Now I just went walking to Brick's room.

"About time, now come on…" Brick said, while walking to his room's window, which was opened. "Climb down the rope."

I did as told, once all three of us were down we started walking to the hotel, where the girls are staying in. There is only one more concert in this area, **(*LuvChipmunkPPG, in that concert I'm gonna add your songs!*)** Then we are going to school, we wont be doing anymore concerts for a long time. I wonder what school the girls are going too? We sure are going to find out today, so we can go with them! Once we enter the hotel, me and my brothers went in the elevator and Brick press number 5, up we went. Where is room number 502, ah there it is!

Once we got close to the girls room, I could hear Buttercup singing-wait? I wanna hear her singing!

"Shhh" I hear Butch telling Brick.

**(Buttercup's singing)**

**I thought you loved me,**

**love do you understand, I love you**

**Please don't leave me,**

**oh I beg you, i beg you**

**but, you just left,**

**without a stupid goodbye,**

**I beg you, to come back,**

**but you didn't so**

** I'll rip you out my heart,**

**you broke my heartttt,**

**since you left me,**

**ay, ay, ay**

**You have left me so empty,**

**and broken,**

**but the world will pay back,**

**I'll see you cry, the way you made me.**

**I thought you loved me,**

**love do you understand, I love you**

**Please don't leave me,**

**oh I beg you, i beg you**

**but, you just left,**

**without a stupid goodbye,**

**I beg you, to come back,**

**I have a open wound on my heart,**

**Why was I so stupid,**

**to believe,**

**or even like y-**

*I guess Butch couldn't take it anymore, because he bust the door open.*

**(Buttercup stop's singing)**

Butch runs up to Buttercup and hugs her really tight, he then picks her up.

"Oh Buttercup, I didn't leave you…My step dad told me to stop seeing you, but I couldn't stand being without you. I came to see you! I wouldn't leave my sweet little flower" Said Butch.

"Don't call me sweet little flower again, or else.." Buttercup says, while pulling away from Butch.

Meanwhile, I could hear Brick and Blossom talking about the school plan, thing.

I was looking around for Bubbles, but I couldn't find her.

"Oh, so that's what Bubbles wanted to tell me…" I heard Buttercup tell Butch.

**Ok, longest chapter for this story! Around 1000 words! Ahhh, who knows where Bubbles is? I know, but y'all don't… so, review…. PLEASE REVIEW! I WROTE 1000 WORDS! REVIEW! I BEG YOU, REVIEW ^.^ **


	9. Chapter 9: I'm a ROCK!

**Here is ya'll chapter 9! yeahhh! Thank you, for the people who reviewed/favorite/follow!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

Where is Bubbles? I look around trying to find her, I see her no where. I think maybe Buttercup knows, after she had said 'Ohh, so that's what she wanted to tell me...' yeah, something like that.

"Hey Buttercup, sorry to interrupt your love conversation with Butch, but do you know where Bubbles is?" I asked, I really hope she knows where my angle is.

"Haha, ummm...that's exactly what me and Butch were talking about, you see, before you guys came in, me and Bubbles had got on a "argument"...So yea, she got mad, and went out the door, to who knows where.." she had no humor in her voice, but her face was pale.

"Oh, ok...Well you guys stay here, I'm gonna go look for her, ok?" I'm gonna find Bubbles, before I return home.

"Ok, if you don't find her, call me...I should have listened to her.." Buttercup murmur the last part to her self, but I could still make out the words.

Once I was out the door, I started to think where would Bubbles go? maybe she went to go buy candy, so I went walking to the candy store. To my surprise, I didn't find her there, the night was getting colder by the second. I don't want to risk having Bubbles outside, on this kind of temperature. Then I see a girl with a blue hoodie, coming my way-wait! is that Bubbles? It better be, I have been searching for her.

"Boomer is that you?" said Bubbles, just by the sound of her voice I knew it was her!

"Yes, I finally found you...Well you found me, where were you?" I asked as I engulf her in a hug.

"I went walking, because I had an argument with Buttercup, so I decided to go for a walk, to calm myself down. She couldn't believe me, when I told her about you guys, being threatened by Him." Bubbles said, while hugging me back!

"Oh, come on. Let's go back, before Buttercup goes punching every person who doesn't tell her where you're at." I said, while receiving a giggle from Bubbles.

I was hugging her, to block the wind away from her. The wind seem to dance around us, then when we went inside the hotel we found Buttercup, Butch, Blossom and Brick putting on their coats.

"Guys. Why. are. ya'll. putting. on. your. COATS?!" I ask, with confusion. I got ignore, with Buttercup and Blossom running up to Bubbles, and hugging the life out of her.

"Can't...Breath" I hear Bubbles says.

"Oh, sorry Bubs" Buttercup and Blossom say, while putting their hands behind their back, in embarrassment.

"It's ok, let's forget about it." said Bubbles, while hugging Blossom and Buttercup.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Blossom do you mind?" said Brick, while grabbing Blossom's weist.

"Oh, yea...hehe, well I'm sure you, Boomer and Butch already know about it, so let me explain to my sisters. We are going to the same school, as them. After they are done with their last concert, which will be in 4 days! So in other words, us 6 are gonna go to The Tricksters High School!" Said Blossom while pointing at us 6, including her.

"YES! We got into that high school, I'm so gonna have fun! Blossom why?! Didn't you tell me earlier, about we getting accepted to that school, I was afraid we were gonna go to Friendly High" Buttercup sweat drops. Bubbles and Blossom just roll their eyes. I check my phone, OH SHOOT! It's 12 at night, I must be heading home.

"Oh girls, we must leave" I told the girls, the girls smiles turn into frowns. "Well maybe, we could sing one song together before we leave, right guys!"

"Yea fine with me" Said Brick.

"Let's ROCK!" shouted Butch.

**(Song Beginnings)**

***Both Buttercup and Butch sing***

**I'm a rock, like there's no tomorrow.**

**Move it, move it, like there's no tomorrow.**

**I'm a rock, yea, yea,**

**Shake it girl, for their ain't no time tomorrow,**

**Shake it, shake it, shake it,**

**Rock, rock, rock,**

**Turn off the lights, shake what ya momma gave ya,**

**Yea, rock,**

**I'm a rock,**

_*Both Bubbles and Boomer*_

_Move it, yeaa,_

_move it to the left, then to the right,_

_then shake it all,_

_cuz,_

_I'm a rock, there ain't no time tomorrow,_

_Today is the time where you're supposed to move,_

_Eh, eh, eh_

_I'm gonna rock tonight,_

_Move your Body to the moveeee._

*Both Brick and Blossom*

You gotta wave your body,

Rock, yeah, yeah

I'm a rock,

There ain't no tomorrow, or morning

cuz, you only got 12 hours,

Let's end it at 5, in a' morning,

The sun goes up, the party ends,

so enjoy before 5 am,

or el-

**(End of song)**

"Really, guys? ya'll just ruin the fun, with all those numbers." said Butch, while frowning.

"You had to interrupt, right? of course that's Butch's job" said Brick with sarcasm, who was not happy at all.

"yes, that's my job, a mans job!" said Butch while putting both his hands on his hips and putting his head up high.

"Well, I guess we gotta leave, my eyes are starting to hurt" I said, it was true, I bet my eyes must be reddish.

"There goes the other party pooper" said Butch, while pointing at me.

* * *

**So, there is chapter 9! Just for you guys to know, the climax (In case you don't know what that means, it means the 'main problem of the story') will start once the boy's and girls start going to school. please review! I L-O-V-E reviews! Thank you, for your awesome reviews! I must get 9 or more reviews, to update next chapter, by tomorrow! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW! LOL **


	10. Chapter 10: 3000 WORDS! PARTY!

**O.M.G….. You guys must be mad at me for not updating, fast. But, I had some writers block, well the one, where I just have too many ideas, and I don't know which one to pick. Well I'll make this chapter extra long, so you guys won't be all mad at me.**

**Chapter 10!**

**Enjoy! BTW, I added the 2 song request from LuvChipmunkPPG! Thank her, she haves also help me on some stuff, in this story! Remember Boomer singing=Italics, Brick=Underline, Butch=Bold!**

* * *

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

…4 days past by…

Oh my, oh my, I woke up late, I'm going to be late to the concert. Wait, what time is it? Oh good, it's only 7:05 in the morning! I may as well go get myself, some breakfast! As I walk to the kitchen, I see a note attached to the refrigerator, and it say's.

_I went to take care of some business, and I'll come back home, at 5 in the morning! You can have a party, just don't invite the girls that you three, are forbidden to see, or the girls get it._

_Ps. Love to you three._

Wow, I bet if Butch came down here right now, he'll just make a disgusted face, and rip the paper into shreds. I just didn't do anything to the note, I just stare at it. I think I had enough of staring at it, and I walk to the upper left cabinet, and opened it. Revealing, my favorite cereal! Honey Bunches Of Oats! I just love the way they taste, it's just so sweet! While Butch, just eats the one with the tiger on the front, it's call, ummm...I forgot, but it's from Kellogg's, and it has a tiger on the front, and it says Tony, I think….Well anyways, me and Brick eat the same kind of cereal! I put the cereal, then I add the milk, and I'm done! I'm so good at cooking, it's like so easy. I sit where I always sit, and start eating my cereal, when I'm about to finish, I hear someone coming my way, it must be Brick! He stop, at the door and yawn, his hair was all messed up, Oh boy, I just want to take a picture and put it on Instagram! I bet, there would be a LOT, of people who will like it!

"What you thinking? I see a smile on your face." said Brick, while scratching his back.

"Oh, nothing" I respond, my smile grew bigger.

"I would believe you, but I knowed you long enough, to know that. You're hiding something." Brick said, while putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I was just thinking, about taking a picture of you right now, and posting it on Instagram! It would be funny, I mean look at your boxers…" I said, as I pointed at them.

"What's wrong with them?" he ask, as he look down, and he frowned,"You know what, don't respond to that, and make me some cereal!"

"But, b-but" I started to say.

"Ah, ah, ah no buts, now go and make me food, that's what you get, for making fun of your leader." Brick said, as he took a sit on the end of the table.

"But I didn't make fun of you, I just said the truth." I said,

while trying to sound innocent.

"Now, for responding back, you get to make Butch's food! Oh, by the way, not just cereal, make me and him some eggs and bacon." he said, with a smirk on his face. Ugh, I hate that smirk...why, me? Why?... I will just shut up, and cook. Before I started cooking, I needed to wash my hands, and I took out 6 eggs, and some bacon. Once I finished cooking, I hear someone coming in.

"Yeah! Boomer, you cook for me! You're such an awesome brother, did I tell ya I'm Boomer's favorite bro." Butch said, as he grab a plate, and put it next to me.

"Don't wanna bother the maid, I made him, and everyone knows that I'm Boomer's favorite brother!" said Brick. I grabbed Brick's plate and place some eggs and bacon on it, and then I went up to him and dropped it on his fingers, ha, that's what he gets! "MAN! What was that for?!" said Brick, as he hold his finger, while telling it, that everything was going to be alright,-what a weirdo.

"HAHAHAHA, Brick, you made Boomer cook? I should do that!" exclaimed Butch, as he scratch his butt, before sitting down on his chair. Disgusting, I just grab Butch's plate and do the same, as I did to Brick. "OW, Bitch, what did I do? Do I get hit, just for dreaming, 'bout you becoming my slave?" asked Butch, as he grabbed his fingers, and rubbed them. I really wanted to respond, but Brick did say, for me to be quiet. Once they finished eating, they made me, put their plates away! Ugh, this sucks, at least the torture is over, for now. I went to my room, and pick a dark blue T-shirt with a pair a Black jeans and Dark blue Nikes. I brush my teeth, and comb my hair, I'm all done! I'm ready, to sing! I can just feel it, in my blood! The only sad thing is, Bubbles won't hear me sing….

"Boomer, hurry up, oh and get Butch." said Brick, as he passed right by my door.

"Coming" I responded. I got my phone and went to Butch's room, to wake him up. Seriously Butch sleeps too much.

"BUTCH! WAKE UP!" I shouted, no response came from him, so I tried again, even louder. "SLEEPY BEAUTY, WAKE UPP!" this time, he woke up.

"W-wha' happened?" Butch asked.

"Hurry up, we're about to be late for the our concert" I said, I'm so happy he remember to change his clothed, after eating breakfast.

"Ok, wait, let me get my phone" said Butch, as he pick up his pillow and grabbing his phone. "Alright! let's go."

He went out the door, and closed the door, while heading up to the car. In which Brick was already waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" he ask, I just shrug and got on the back, while Butch got on the passenger sit. LUCKY!

Once we arrive, I could hear fans shouting our names. Brick had to go threw the other side, where fans were not allowed! Once he park the car, there was this strange man, I never seen before, waiting for us.

"Um, where is Eric?" Brick asked the guy.

"He is sick, I will assist you, with all your needs for today, come this way." he said, he didn't even smile, he look so angry.

"OK." was all me and my brothers said, as we started following the guy. Then the guy came to a stop, opening the door to where Him's stuff wore.

"Him said, to hand you this note" he said, and left.

_"I went to take care of some business, and I'll come at 5 in the morning! You can have a party, just don't invite the girls, that you three, are forbidden to see, or the girls get it._

_Ps. Love to you three….I'm sure Boomer you had read this note, but, I rewrote it so Brick and Butch could read it too. REMEMBER DO NOT INVITE THE THREE GIRLS, THAT YOU THREE ARE FORBIDDEN TO SEE!_" Brick read out loud, just like I thought, Butch grabbed the note from Brick's hands and ripped the note into little particles. Then, the three of us went separate ways, I started getting ready for the songs we are going to sing! I can't wait to sing them, the songs were written by my best friend's, friend, and her name is 'LuvChipmunksPPG'! I hear a knock on my door. (*The song is really originally by the Caramella Girls, but the one they will sing is the Male Version, of course :D*)

"YES?" I asked.

"Come on out, the show is ready to start." said the same guy, from earlier, he really creeps me out.

"Ok, I'll be right out!" I said, as I got up, and opened the door, and I met with my two brothers.

"Boom, you ready?" asked Brick.

"Sure! Like always." I responded. Now, the three of us headed to the stage, and Brick spoke up.

"Hello People!" I could hear, all the girls screaming, saying how hot Brick looks like.

"LET'S BEGIN! WITH WE LOVE TO PARTY!" shouted Brick, to me and Butch.

(Chorus)

**Waking up what a nice to party**

**We Love to party**

**so if you wanna (If you wanna)**

**We can shake what we got, all night**

**Shake what you got all night**

**Wo-oh, Wo-oh**

**Put your hands up NOW!**

(Verse 1)

_Call the boys_

_Hey dude, come get over here_

_Bring your stuff_

_It's time to shape_

_Four a guys night out_

_We call a cab that takes us down to the_

_Club_

_That's where they party's at_

_Let's get it on_

_We're gonna make this night_

_The night of our lives_

_So C'mon, C'mon_

_Cuz we're coming after you_

(Bridge)

**We found you**

**We see you**

**We'll love you**

**We need you**

**Don't you worry girl**

**We're coming after you**

**Put your hands up cuz**

(Chorus)

_**Waking up what a nice to party**_

_**We Love to party**_

_**so if you wanna (If you wanna)**_

_**We can shake what we got, all night**_

_**Shake what you got all night**_

_**Wo-oh, Wo-oh**_

_**Put your hands up NOW!**_

(Verse 2)

Step it up

Pick her up

No time to waste

Meet the guys

Hey girl, let's get out of here

Say bye-bye it's time to break up

Than take your butt back home

We grab a cab that takes us back to the crib

Where we loose control

We'll put on a show

Were gonna make this night

The night of our lives

So C'mon, C'mon

cuz we're coming after you!

(Bridge)

_We found you_

_We see you_

_We'll love you_

_We need you_

_Don't you worry girl_

_We're coming after you_

_Put your hands up cuz_

(Chorus)

**Waking up what a nice to party**

**We Love to party**

**so if you wanna (If you wanna)**

**We can shake what we got, all night**

**Shake what you got all night**

**Wo-oh, Wo-oh**

**Put your hands up NOW!**

**_PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!_**

(End of song)

"The next song we are going to sing is 'Golden Guys'!" Butch says! Which, drives all the fangirls crazy, ugh, they hurting my ears. Ewww, did that girl, just throw her shirt? yuck.

(Song Begins)

**We don't have to do**

**What they tell us to do no more**

**You get what you love but you don't like it**

**Anymore**

**We don't give up now**

**We don't know how**

**We heard what you said**

**And don't care about what you said**

**The mountain's a high one**

**But we'll climb it anyway**

**There's no doubt, you'll find out**

_Were the ones on the run_

_Were the boys_

_Were the golden guys__** (golden guys)**_

_It's a dangerous world_

_And the ceiling is very high_

**_(Na, na,na, na, ahhh)_**

_There's a wight and a climb_

_And a ladder and many died__** (Golden guys)**_

_Were the cream of the crop_

_Never stop_

_Were the golden guys_

A boy shouldn't sit in the corner and think for

Life

Some guys like to go out

And look for their paradise

You'll find out (you had it anyway)

Don't back out **_(no matter what they say)_**

You do what you do

But you always break the law

A boy draws the line

When he doesn't throw himself too far

There's no doubt**_ (your gonna get it all)_**

You'll find out **_(everything you want)_**

_**Give a hand to the girls**_

_**Who go after the golden guys**_

_**It's a dangerous world**_

_**And ceiling is very high**_

**_(na, na, na, na, na ahhhh)_**

_**There's a sea that curls**_

_**To the ocean and the waves are high**_

_**(golden guys)**_

_**But the cream or crop never stop**_

_**Not the golden guys!**_

_**Money, power**_

_**Who cares 'bout them?**_

_**You can have them**_

_**I know what I want**_

**Were the ones on the run**

**Were the boys**

**Were the golden guys (golden guys)**

**It's a dangerous world**

**And the ceiling is very high**

_**(Na, na,na, na, ahhh)**_

**There's a wight and a climb**

**And a ladder and many died ****_(Golden guys)_**

**Were the cream of the crop**

**Never stop**

**Were the golden guys**

_**Money, power**_

_**Who cares 'about them?**_

_**You can have them**_

_**I know what I want**_

_**Were the golden guys!**_

(end of song)

We continued to sing other songs, until it one hour had past by! Yeah, I'm like so happy that It's over, you know Him is really stupid, how can we have a party? I mean, I don't know anyone from around here, so how do we have a party with no one around? I may as well ask Brick, once we get in the car.

"Hey Boomer, why in thought?" ask Butch, as he started doing some push ups in the floor.

"Oh, I'll tell you guys, once we get in the car!" I said, then Butch got up and started to run to the car, I started going after him, in a couple of seconds I past him, and I stuck my tongue out! Then when I reach the car I opened the passenger door, and got on, while pressing the lock bottom.

"Hey, Boomer open up, h-how did ya pass me that fast?" asked Butch, he look like he would faint any moment now.

"I'll open up, if you admit that I'm a better then you, and that you promise me, to be my slave for a week! and I don't know, I'm a fast person, while you're more of the strength." I responded.

"I will never admit that, and I'll never eva become your slave" said Butch, as he was drooling over the water bottle on the back of the seat. I turn around, and got the water bottle and opened it, while I pour the water into my mouth! I could see Butch, trying to get in, he sure wanted some water, I mean he would have crack the window open, but he knew better than breaking in, Brick's car.

"Than die, right there, where you're at" I said, as I continue to pour water into my mouth.

"Fine, I'll be-" Butch said, but got interrupted by Brick.

"Hey!? Boomer why are you lock in the car, while Butch looks like he'll fall any moment now?" asked Brick, while getting his keys out. He opened the car, and unlock all the doors, nooooooo.

"Why you did that for? He was just going to admit that I was better than him, and become my slave for a WEEK!" I said, Brick looked at me like I was a crazy person and then he responded.

"Then I guess we can kick him out again."

Butch, had just got in and snatch the water bottle out my hands and started drinking it, you could even hear the water going down his throat. You know what, I just want to go home. "Nah, leave the poor guy alone, let's go home." I said, receiving a cold glare from Butch.

The car ride was silent, and that's not often.

"Brick, how are we going to have a party, when we have no one to envite?" I ask. I could hear Butch saying 'Oh, so that's what he was thinking 'bout.'

"Then, will just have a party by ourselves, I mean I'm really tired right now, so I wouldn't mind going to sleep." Brick yawn.

"Alright, I'll go to sleep to."

"Well, who am I going to party with?" ask Butch.

"No one, you're a solo bird" laugh Brick.

"Hell No, I'm doing a video chat with Mitch" he said, as he started texting someone, I'm guessing it's Mitch. After about 3 minutes, we arrived home! Home, sweet home!

I see Butch, running to the door, while slamming it open. I guess he must be really excited, I wonder why?

Once I got inside the house I saw Brick heading up the stairs. Butch was on the laptop, then when I was about to close my door I hear Butch shout.

"Hey Boomer, guess who's with Mitch and Robin right now? It's LISBETH!" wait, oh boy, I want to see her, she's my best friend, since we were little kids! I went running, to where Butch was, and on the corner of the screen I saw Lisbeth! I basically push Butch out the seat, but of course he's stronger, so he pushed me, back out. I hear some people laughing on the background, then I heard Lisbeth's voice.

"Butch, you got that big butt, pushing Boom like that, ya know." she laugh.

"HEY!? I'm just stronger than him, and I don't have a big butt, ya do, I don't." Butch laugh.

"I kno' I do, anyways HEY BOOMER! Where's Brick?" Lisbeth ask.

"Oh, HEY! His sleeping." I responded. Then I see Mitch pushing Lisbeth out the way.

"You sure? look behind you!" said Mitch, while pointing behind me. Me and Butch look around, and saw Brick with a smile, standing behind us.

"Butch, you know the rules, let the leader be in the chair!" said Brick, as he pushed Butch out the way. The rest of the day, was the same, we telling jokes and stuff! I almost forgot, about Him, and his stupid rules/plans.

* * *

**WOAH! That was one LONG CHAPTER! It's 3000 words! Brick saying he's going to sleep, while some minutes later his awake, lol. People please review, this chapter took me some thinking, I would really want reviews, for this chapter! REVIEW, IF I GET 8 OR MORE REVIEWS, I'll UPDATE IN LESS THAN 3 DAYS! SO, REVIEW! how was this chapter? **


	11. Chapter 11: Sneak peek

**I'm like so sad right now, reason number one: I got a little bit of reviews for the last chapter, well I got less reviews, than for the other chapters. D: Reason number two: I made the chapter extra long, for you guys to review. Ya'll didn't. Well some people did. I hope to get more reviews for this chapter, at least 3.**

**Well here is a sneak peek for chapter 11!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

"Boomer, wake up!" I heard, someone telling me.

"W-why, I don't want to." I said, as I turn around trying to avoid the person who just spoke.

"Boomer really, wake up." It said again, I just ignored it, again. Before I had time to drift to sleep, I feel nails sinking into my skin!

"AHHH-" I scream in pain, but I stop because a hand is smack against my lips, making me whimper.

"Shut up, would ya?" I hear, I open my eyes and see Butch with a serious face, which is not a good sign.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

"Brick is missing." Butch said, as he turn around making sure no one was around. What does he mean by 'Brick is missing'?

"How?"

"I don't know, I woke up this morning and I saw no signs of Brick, or anyone inside the house. I thought Him was supposed to be here, by now."

"Oh, so what do we do now?" I ask, Butch smacks me, ouch, why does he hurt me?

"Idiot, how am I supposed to know? Lets look for any clues." Butch whispers, as he motions for me to follow. Near the stairs I see little droplets of blood.

* * *

**Well that's just a sneak peek, for next chapter I wish to get 5 or more reviews! So review, if you want to find out what happens next.**

**REVIEW! BTW, when I said 'Nails sinking into my skin' does not mean Butch has long nails, lol.**


End file.
